


A wonderfully horrible fanfic

by ReadInTheNight



Category: Winx Club
Genre: And I mean a LOT, Angst, Background relationship between Brandon and Stella, Boys are secretly in love with each other, DON'T TAKE THIS FIC (too) SERIOUS, Drama, I wrote this when I was 15, Laughing is permitted, M/M, My English was shit when I wrote this, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sky is being dramatic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, and Sky and Bloom, but it created this piece of art, but it's too funny not to share, there is a lot of drama, there is art of the fic in the end notes, this fic is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: While Brandon and Stella are on a date Sky thinks about the love of his life, aka Brandon.





	A wonderfully horrible fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago I found a (horrible) handwritten fanfic that I wrote when I was 15 and shared it on Tumblr. Today, I decided to put it on AO3 because it's too funny not to share. It’s a winx club fanfic about Brandon and Sky and I have no idea why I ever wrote this and never finished it (and quit randomly stopped in the middle of a sentence). To be honest, I think it’s a piece of art because of all the (spelling) mistakes and the drama, so I decided to share this with you. Laughing is allowed.
> 
> Before I forget, the words in italic are words that I wrote in Dutch because I didn’t know the translation when I wrote this. I wrote the translation next to it.

It had been around 5 years since he and Bloom started dating. But after all this time he still couln’t get any satisfaction out of there relation ship. She was sweet, beautiful powerful and a princes, the perfect bride for a king. The problem was that he didn’t love her anymore. He still liked her, as a friend and he would protect her from Diaspro and the Trix, he would do everything for her, he loved her but he didn’t love her.

He know who he loved, when they were tougether his hearth started beating faster, his eyes alwais seemed to find him. On the last mision his hearth stoped beating, his crush, his one and only true love, fell from is motorcycle. He couln’t think, his body moved on it’s own. He couln’t let him die, he would die to.

They had alwais been together since they were kids, they even changed there names to keep him safe. Brandon was the one he wanted to be with, but he knew it would stay a dream. Brandon loved Stella. Brandon couldn’t stop talking about her. How her hair was that day, her cloathes which were perfect like always, her smile, eyes, voice,… But the worst was when he was talking about her kisses. Sky’s hearth always hurt when Brandon talked about her kissing.

Sky couln’t bear it, it hurt to much, he didn’t want this pain, he wanted Brandon. He wanted his lips, his touch, his everything.

Sky sighted, he lied on his bad, looking at the seling. Bloom just called, asking if he wanted to go to Magics with her. He said he had some more training to do. It was a lie, but he wanted to be alone for a wile. Brandon left that mornig with Stella. They had been tougether for 6 years and today was there aniversery date. He wouln’t expect them to be back before the morning. Sky turd on his side and stared out the window. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want them to be tougether like that. He didn’t want it, he didn’t, he. He didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted Brandon.

Sky sat up and trowed the _kussen_ (pillow) against the window.

“Wow, what has the _kussen_ (pillow) done to deserve this as a punishement”

Sky’s hearth jumped, this voice. Brandon! Sky turned around, Brandon stoot in the door.

“Weren’t you gone on a date” Sky asked.

“We were, but then Bloom phoned. They found something about the Trix and how to defeat them.” Brandon walked to his bed, lied down and looked at the seiling.

“We were having so much fun. First we went to eat some ice-cream, then we looked at the new motorcycles and after that we did some shopping” told Brandon.

“You never get tired off all this?” Sky asked

“Off what?” Brandon asked.

“The girls, saving the worlds. Dating,…” Sky sighted again.

“Dating?” Brandon was surprised he stood up and walked to his friend and stood before him “Sky, is something the metter? Is there a problem between you and Bloom? You can trust me, I won’t tell any one”

“This is something I can’t tell you. Sorry”

“Come on, I’m your best friend. You know you can trust me”

Sky looked up and stared right in the eyes of the one he loved more than anything and anyone else. He had the feeling he could drown in these eyes and he wouln’t mind it. Something inside him broke.

“I’m in love with someone else than Bloom”

Something glowed in Brandon’s eyes. He let a sigh and said one word “Who?”

“I…I can’t tell you. Not this, please don’t ask me again. I can’t tell you”

Brandon put his hands

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite lines are "Brandon stoot in the door" and "Bloom phoned". If I have to be really honest, I wrote this after 5 years of English in school. I hope I've improved a lot since then. I don't think I'll ever be able to write something like this ever again. It's pure ART! 
> 
> After I showed this to one of my friends she just HAD to draw our favourite scène. I hope you enjoy the "Brandon stoot in the door" art. If you do please feel free to show her some love on her [Tumblr](https://elby-ma.tumblr.com/), I promise, her other art is better, cooler and more serious than this one.
> 
>  


End file.
